My Spiderman Tom Holland
by rainy.en
Summary: Sandy (16th) harus ikut ibunya ke New York. Dengan insiden kecil yang membuatnya terlibat baku hantam dengan artis papan atas Tom Holland, yang merupakan senior kampusnya dan juga tetangganya. Akan serumit apa kehidupan Sandy? Apakah Tom bisa meluluhkan hati gadis tomboi itu?


.

.

.

.

Warning OOC, ABAL, GAJE

Rate sementara T

.

.

.

.

Karakter:

Tom Holland 19 th

Sandy 16 th

Momy Lia (45 th) (Ibu Sandy)

Dan karakter tambahan lainnya~

.

.

.

.

ANGGAP PERCAKAPAN MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA INGGRIS

.

.

Kamu masih mencari cari alamat dimana mama kamu tinggal. Disini, New York. Setelah ayah Sandy meninggal, ibunya membuka usaha restaurant khas asia. Dan Sandy disini, setelah baru lulu SMA, pergi menyusul ibunya untuk hidup bersama disana.

.

.

09.00 AM

.

.

Sandy mengetik hpnya sambil berjalan frustasi, pasalnya rumah ibunya belum kelihatan dari tadi.

.

.

Sandy : Ma.. aku udah sampe di rumah yang mama shareloc nih.

.

.

[15 menit berlalu, no reply]

.

.

Sandy: Ma, aku pulang lagi ya ke Indo.

.

.

Sandy meletakan hp nya kembali ke dalam saku blazernya, masih dengan sabar menunggu reply mamanya sambil kebingungan melihat banyak rumah di komplek elit itu.

.

.

Momy Lia : Bentar Ndy... Mama lagi ngitung pesanan. yaudah kamu masuk aja ke rumah yang disebrangnya ya. Pager warna hitam.

.

.

Sandy yang menerima balasan pesan di hp nya pun kebingungan, pasalnya ada 2 rumah berpagar hitam juga bersebrangan.

.

.

Sandy: (Memijit pelan jidatnya) Lah.. ini 2 rumah hitam semua loh pagernya? Yang mana ya kira kira?

.

.

Akhirnya Sandy dengan yakin memilih rumah yang ada disebrang jalan dengan kebun dipenuhi mawar merah. Karna mamanya sangat suka bunga, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu rumahnya.

.

.

Sandy mulai memasuki ruang tamu dan masuk ke salah satu kamar. Dia sangat lelah dan butuh tidur tidak perduli di kamar manapun.

.

.

Sandy: Ah.. capek banget. (Merenggangkan badanya dan menaruh asal kopernya di sudut ruangan kamar itu) Bodo amat ah ini kamar siapa, yang penting gue tidur dulu deh. Toh ini kan rumah mama. Sans ae~ ( Sandy dengan sangat yakin bahwa itu rumah ibunya mulai tertidur di kasur putih itu)

.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama, seseorang datang dari kamar mandi tergesa untuk membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan segala isinya Maksudnya bajunya. Dia mengacak lemari untuk mencari cari jas lab kampusnya.

.

.

Tom: Shit.. Telat ngampus. Mana adek adek udah berangkat..Momy udah kerja..Cih.. Terpaksa naek bus deh. Sial banget gue hari ini!

.

.

Masih dengan telanjang dada dan memperlihatkan lekuk indah dadanya, Tom Holland yang baru menengok ke arah kasurnya kaget bukan main.

.

.

Tom: Loh.. itu siapa? tiduran di kasur gue? Gue gapunya sodara cewek! (Bisiknya dalam hati)

.

.

Dengan perlahan Tom menghampiri cewek yang lagi tidur dengan manisnya itu dan memukul keras dengan handuk. Sandy terbangun kaget karna tiba tiba dikamarnya bisa ada cowok?

.

.

Tom: HEH BANGUN LO! SIAPA LO HAH! PENGUNTIT YA! LO MAU NGINTIPIN GUE MANDI KAN LO! WAH GILA GUE PANGGIL POLISI LU YA! BANGUN! (Tom mukulin Sandy pake anduk nya yang dileher berkali kali sampe Sandy bangun)

.

.

Sandy:Apaan sih ni ribut.. AAAAAAKKHH ADA COWO BUGIL MAMAAAA (Sandy refleks menutup matanya dan reflek menendang tubuh tom sampai ia terpental ke arah tembok)

.

.

Sandy: ASTAGA LO SIAPA! KO BISA MASUK SINI! IH PAKE TELANJANG TELANJANG GITU LAGI LO! MAU PERKOSA GUE YA LO! DASAR GILA!

.

.

Tom: YANG GILA SIAPA! INI RUMAH GUE! INI KAMAR GUE DAN GUE JELAS MANDI DISINI! LO TUH YANG SIAPA DASAR ANEH! NGAKU AJA LO FANS GUE KAN? MAU MINTA TTD TUNGGU DEPAN RUMAH DONG! MAEN MASUK AJA!

.

.

Sandy: ASTAGA... LO SIAPA AJA GUE GAKENAL JING! TANDA TANGAN? HAHAHA MUKA MIRIP ALIEN AJA. (Sandy mulai terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, berdiri tegak menantang Tom yang juga sedang marah karna ia masuk tanpa izin)

.

.

Tom: (Mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal, menatap tajam ke Sandy) Siapa? Hahaha... ALIEN LU BILANG!

.

.

Sandy: Iya. Elu alien. Ngaca sana makanya.. (Dengan santai menanggapi Tom dan menyepelekanya, Sandy bahkan tidak tahu kalau Tom itu artis.)

.

.

Merasa jengkel dan dilecehkan wibawanya, tom berinisiatif. menarik tangan Sandy paksa dan memutarnya ke arah tembok. Memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah Sandy yang cuma bisa melongo.

.

.

Tom: Oke kita liat lu bisa bilang gitu lagi gak setelah ini!

.

.

Wajah Tom mendekat ke arah Sandy, nafas berat tom dengan wangi papermint sudah terhirup ke hidungnya sandy. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang belum kering sempurna menambah kesan seksi. Tidak lupa roti isi 6 yang berada di bawah dada bidangnya, membuat Sandy hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Saat hidung Sandy dan Tom mulai bersentuhan, Tom menghentikan kegiatanya yang bergerak mencium sandy. Ia menggoda Sandy dengan malah mencium pipinya.

.

.

Tom : Liat.. lu kaya gini aja udah keringet dingin. Masih mau bilang gue kaya alien?

.

.

Sandy: Ap..apaan sih! Norak tau ga! (Sandy menepuk nepuk dada bidang Tom, berusaha mendorong Tom dari gencatan tubuh yang dilakukan)

.

.

Tom tersenyum, lidahnya bermain diatas bibirnya sendiri. mencoba menggoda Sandy yang makin merasa terdesak

.

.

Tom: *Duh ni cewe galak, kasar... tapi imut banget kalo diem gini lucu juga..kalo gue cium bibirnya beneran gimana ya? (Pikiran mesum Tom bertambah naik saat kakinya makin bergerak berani menggesek gesek kaki Sandy)

.

.

Sandy: A..awas! Heh! Lu mau apa sih! (Masih berusaha memberontak, Sandy mulai memukul kesegala arah)

.

.

Tuk.. tanpa sengaja tangan Sandy malah memegang bagian bawah Tom. Mati lah.

.

.

Sandy: Sorry brother ga sengaja hehe *Shit kepegang, mesti gimana ni gue (Sandy berpura polos sambil senyum kikuk ga nyaman gitu)

.

.

Tom: Dih.. maennya pegang pegang gitu.. Nakal amat. Nanggung nih mau cium ga? hehe

.

.

Sebelum seinchi lagi bibirnya Tom menjajah bibir Sandy, dengan cepat sandy menendang "sesuatu" didaerah selangkangan Tom. Iya, masa depan Tom yang sangat berharga dan terancam punah sekarang. Tom langsung tersungkur, berlulut memegang "anu" nya kesakitan.

.

.

Sandy: Rasain tuh! Gue harap ini ya trahir kali kita ketemu! Dan meskipun kita tetanggaan. GUE GAAKAN MAU NGOMONG LAGI SAMA COWO ALIEN MESUM KAYA LO! BYE! (Sandy buru buru lari tanpa membawa kopernya. Udah terlalu syok buat hari ini)

.

.

Tom: WTF! FUCK! Jangan kabur lo cewe barbar! Argh.. sakit banget fuck!

.

.

Tom melirik sebelah kasurnya, masih ada koper berwarna ungu stay disana. sedangkan yang punyanya udah buru buru lari kabur.

.

.

Tom tersenyum mesum, sekarang dia tau caranya bales bocah yang menyelinap kerumahnya dan menendang otong kesayangan nya itu.

.

.

Tom: Takdir emang gapernah salah. Tunggu aja honey. You trapped with me. (Tom berlangkah santai menuju rumah pagar hitam disebrang rumahnya, menemui cintanya)

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
